How To Love A Boxer
by SimaZhao
Summary: Kisa Sasakawa is a 17 year old gymnast who really despises fighting. But what happens when trouble continues to find her? And what about the feelings she has for her good friend, Takeda the Puncher? Takeda x OC. Officially on hiatus as of December 29th 2013.
1. Lesson One: A Promising Gymnast!

**A/N: Why don't more people write fanfiction about this series? TT^TT. Anyway…here is the first chapter :o)**

**Disclaimer: I'd give my right arm to own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, but since that opportunity will never arise, then I will never own this series. I do own Kisa Sasakawa and her family…and the plot. **

* * *

><p>The sound of her classmates' soft applause echoed throughout the gymnasium as Kisa Sasakawa landed yet another perfect dismount off the balance beam. She felt herself smile as her coach tossed her a towel. Kisa caught it expertly and wiped the sweat from her brow. As she made her way to the locker room to change, she worked at slowing her breathing.<p>

The young gymnast emerged from the smelly locker room a few moments later, now clad in her work clothes, which were in fact just a pair of black pants and the shirt she had worn to school that day. It had been a good practice and for once, Kisa found herself actually looking forward to going to her part time job at the bakery just down the street.

Suddenly, her friend, Miu Furinji, appeared seemingly from out of nowhere. She was good at stuff like that.

"Oh hey Miu," Kisa said, rather surprised by her friend's sudden entrance. "How's it going?"

"Hi Kisa…" the other girl replied. "Um… I know you asked me to tell you if Takeda was going to be fighting…"

"Just great! It's always the days I have to work. Why am I always the last to know? That moron!" Kisa groaned rather loudly and raked her fingers through her honey colored hair. "Miu if I'm late to work again, they'll fire me. Can I trust you to try and put an end to what they're doing?"

Miu grinned. "I'll see what I can do, but only because you're my friend, Kisa."

Kisa thanked her and sprinted through the gymnasium's doors.

* * *

><p>"Kisa! Come on! The customers are waiting."<p>

"Sorry Juichi. I'm ready now," Kisa replied to her boss. She tied the black apron over her clothes and pulled her hair back into a sloppy ponytail.

"Hmph, at least you weren't late," was the older woman's response.

"Do we need anything from the cooler?" the teen asked, fighting back the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, a tray of those strawberry cupcakes. They're selling fast," Juichi responded in a demanding, yet kinder tone. "And remember to turn off your cell phone."

Kisa nodded and obeyed her superior's orders word for word. A short moment later she stepped into the front of the bakery, tray of cupcakes in hand. She knelt and opened the glass display case before neatly filling it with the small pink desserts. Just another day.

Her shift ended rather quickly and the gymnast was on her way home. Her feet and back ached something awful, but she was lucky that she and her family lived in the city, just a few blocks away from her workplace.

Once Kisa opened the front door of her home, she was immediately pulled into a headlock.

"Kintaro, please. Just stop. I'm too tired," she pleaded with her older brother. The raven haired boy let go of his sister reluctantly and pouted a little. Kisa ventured into the rest of the slightly cramped house and her legs screamed in protest. She ignored the pain and went into the kitchen to pour herself some juice. After casting her school bag onto the table, she flung open one of the cabinets and pulled out a small glass. Kintaro joined her in the kitchen and took a seat on the counter.

"What's wrong?" he asked flatly.

"Nothing, just thirsty is all."

"School going okay?" her brother pried as he watched Kisa sit down at the kitchen table, a glass of juice in her hands.

"I know what you're doing and you can stop now." She sipped her beverage. "Any word from mom and dad?"

"Yeah, I talked to mom a couple of hours ago. They seem to be enjoying this whole second honeymoon thing."

"Was dad grumbling about my gymnastics in the background again?"

Kintaro rubbed the back of his neck. "No," he lied, hoping his sister wouldn't see right through him. The exhausted teen gave a heavy sigh.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, I had some ramen! What about you?"

"Kintaro, you can't live off of ramen," Kisa protested. "I'm not feeling particularly hungry…"

"Oh! Did you get the text I sent you?"

"No, you know Juichi makes us turn our phones off." Kisa quickly downed the rest of her juice and rummaged around in her school bag for her phone. She pushed down the power button and the phone came to life. "What did you want?"

Her text alert sounded before her brother could compose an answer so she pressed the button that read 'view now.' Her eyes quickly scanned over the message and she scoffed at it. "You seriously texted me at work to tell me that you met a girl?" Kintaro nodded, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "You meet a different girl every week, Kin." She snapped her phone shut and leaned back in her chair, tilting it on two legs.

"I've got a good feeling about this one, sis."

"So you've said about the last six girls you've dated…What's this one's name?" the teen asked, in a tone that clearly said she didn't honestly care.

"Kisara Nanjo."

Kisa fell over backwards in her chair and landed firmly on the floor, all while laughing hysterically. "You mean Valkyrie?" she asked in between chuckles. Kintaro hopped off the counter and helped his sister stand.

"What are you talking about? What is so funny?"

"Valkyrie…Red hair? Weird pants? Looks like she could kill someone?"

"Uh…Kind of…What? Do you know her?"

Kisa fell into another fit of giggles. "You're a pervert, Kintaro. She's my age, you're twenty-two."

The older boy cringed. "Well there goes that…She didn't look seventeen!"

"Creep," Kisa stated as she walked over to place her empty glass into the sink.

"I am not!"

"Are too~~"

"Ugh! Kisa just go to bed!"

"You're not my dad, and besides it's the weekend," Kisa retorted sticking her tongue out at Kintaro. He groaned.

"Well then just leave me alone!"

Kisa smirked. She had won this round. A loud knock came from the front door and Kintaro checked his watch. "Who the hell is visiting us at eleven at night?" He turned in a huff and went to answer the door.

Humming softly to herself, Kisa turned her attention to her school bag and started pulling out her textbooks. While she was tired from work, she was nowhere near sleepy yet. _Might as well work on my English paper. _She took a seat back at the wobbly kitchen table and began pulling out some loose leaf paper. Two sets of footprints sounded behind her, but she ignored them as she searched for a pen.

"Kisa, _he's_ here again," Kintaro's baritone echoed in the small kitchen. The young girl turned around and frowned when she saw who accompanied her brother. Their late-night visitor was a tall, broad, and ponytailed young man and he had quite an ugly bruise under his right eye. Kisa rubbed her forehead in an aggravated gesture before acknowledging the guest.

"That's what you get for fighting Mr. 'Takeda the Puncher'…Damn moron."


	2. Lesson Two: Late Night Sushi!

"Ouch!" Takeda yelped as Kisa slammed an ice pack against his bruised cheek. "Easy!"

Her blue eyes narrowed as she glared up at her friend. "I see that sending Miu to try and stop you succeeded," she said sarcastically.

"Kisa…"

"Kisa nothing. I'm going to be angry with you and you're not going to change my mind."

"What if we go get some sushi?" Takeda asked pleadingly.

The girl's eyes softened a little at his tone. He hated when she was mad at him, and she knew it.

"And where are we going to go to get sushi?"

"That all night place near the park."

Kisa looked past him to Kintaro, who simply raised an eyebrow at her. "Can I go?" she asked her temporary guardian.

Kintaro shrugged. "Just don't be out to late."

Kisa gave a small smile and brushed past Takeda to go upstairs and change.

Once his sister was out of sight Kintaro took the ice pack from their guest and tossed it into the sink. Takeda rubbed his cheek in disapproval.

"Why is it you always show up here at all hours of the day? You know Kisa hates confrontation."

"She always looks out for me. I have to at least let her know I'm okay."

The over-protective brother snorted. "So you go out and do whatever you want, then come over and try to make amends by taking her to get sushi?"

"I…"

"I'm ready!" Kisa's voice sounded from the living room. Takeda gave a sigh of relief and looked over to where Kisa stood in the kitchen doorway. Her once tousled hair was now combed and parted to the side. Her choppy bangs fell just over her eyes and the ends of her layered cut rested just at her chin. She was now clad in a purple tank top and a pair of dark wash jeans, an old pair of sneakers covered her feet.

Kintaro tossed her the cell phone that had previously been on the table. Kisa caught it and stuffed it in her pocket.

"If you need anything, just call."

The teen smiled and nodded to her brother. "Let's get going Takeda."

Less than fifteen minutes later the pair of friends sat across from one another at a table in the nearly deserted restaurant.

"Forget diamonds. Sushi is a girl's best friend," Takeda joked as he watched Kisa dig into her plate.

"Oh hush Takeda. It's just so good," she replied between mouthfuls. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Nah," he replied, propping his feet up on a nearby chair.

"More for me then." A long moment of silence passed between the two of them.

"Kisa…I'm sorry."

The girl across from him took a drink of her water and wiped her mouth with a napkin, but said nothing. "I really hate it when you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad anymore, Takeda. I know I can't stop you from this unnecessary fighting so I give up. It's as simple as that."

"Sometimes fighting is necessary."

"You're not changing my view on this."Kisa crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you'll just hear me out, you stubborn girl!"

"I. Give. Up. On. You. Takeda," she responded firmly.

"I'm…"

"Just stop before I do get upset, okay?"

"Alright, alright." Takeda searched desperately for a change of subject. "So…uh, how's gymnastics going?"

"Fine. My father's still on my back about it though." Kisa pushed away the plate of sushi in front of her, suddenly no longer hungry. "He keeps going on and on about how he wishes martial arts was something I could take up." Her already present frown deepened.

"So…when are your parents coming home?" Takeda didn't think anyone could frown any deeper than Kisa was at that very moment. "Is there a subject we can talk about that doesn't upset you?"

"I'm going to head home. Sorry I was such rotten company." Kisa stood and picked up her wallet.

Takeda stood as well. "I'll walk you."

"Thanks, but no. I'll be fine."

The boxer knew arguing with her would just be a waste of time so he bid her goodnight and watched her leave.

Kisa inhaled the late night air and shivered a little as the breeze suddenly picked up. "Really should have brought a sweater," she mumbled, wrapping her arms tightly around her athletic frame. Up ahead she spotted two gruff-looking guys on the corner. Instinctively, she tucked her wallet tighter under her arm and walked just swiftly enough to not draw any unwanted attention.

The men noticed her coming their way and Kisa began preparing herself to run. In less than a minute the young gymnast had successfully walked past the thugs with no problems. However, five seconds after that she felt one of them grab her arm and pull her back towards them. The force caused Kisa to stumble and she fell into an awkward sitting position. As she watched her small wallet bounce into the middle of the deserted street, fear consumed her. What if these men wanted more than her wallet?

At that moment Kisa did the only thing she could think to do; she screamed for the only person she hoped was close enough to hear.

"Takeda!"

"Hey! Shut up!" One of the thugs shouted.

Hurriedly she scrambled to retrieve her wallet, but stopped short due to the brute force of a steel toe boot coming into contact with her spine. She faltered and fell hard onto the concrete, half her body still on the sidewalk, half sprawled on the street.

Through blurred vision Kisa watched as one of her assailants stepped into the street, picked up her wallet, and began to look through it. She struggled to get up, but the feeling of a boot in her back forced her back down. Her palms scraped against the solid ground roughly, and her head smacked against the ground rather hard.

"Eh? This chick's only got three hundred yen on her!" the thug with Kisa's wallet said.

"Take it anyway," the other man replied. "Stupid girl. All this trouble for just three hundred yen."

Kisa was losing consciousness by the second and the last thing she remembered was hearing the sound of fast approaching footsteps.


	3. Lesson Three: A Good Night's Sleep!

**A/N: I'm surprised by all the wonderful feedback I've gotten for this story! I owe this update to my best friend/sister who is currently doing me a huge favor by posting my chapters for me, due to my circumstances at the moment. So if you enjoy chapter three, please let me know and send out a huge thank you to Daydreams Become Realities for being so awesome!**

**Special Thanks to: whatsername420, animegeek123, Lavi, memmek10k, Daydreams Become Realities, and Dark Vixen Nisha for your kind reviews. Also thank you to phoebus1991 and whatsername420 for favoriting, and Roseko-chan, whatsername420, and yami oni for subscribing.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know what I own and what I don't.**

* * *

><p>When Kisa woke up about an hour later, she was back at home in her bed. Raised voices could be heard from downstairs and Kisa sat up slowly to prevent her head from spinning. Her back was especially sore, but despite the pain, Kisa carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed and planted her feet firmly on the hardwood floor. She groaned when she caught sight of the digital clock on the dresser. 2:32 AM.<p>

* * *

><p>''I just don't understand how you could let her walk home on her own in the first place, you idiot!''<p>

''Kintaro listen. I've already said I'm sorry. I offered to walk her back, but you know how stubborn she is.''

Both men turned to the sound of shuffling at the top of the stairs. Kintaro ran up the steep steps to check on his sister.

''Kisa, you really shouldn't be up right now. Do you need anything? How are you feeling?''

''I'm fine, Kin. Just sore. Help me downstairs.'' Kisa grabbed onto her brother's arm and the two steadily made their way down to the lower level of the house. Once there she took hold of Takeda's sleeve and he helped her over to the couch.

Kintaro let out a big yawn and stretched. ''I'm going to bed. If you need me, you know where I am,'' he announced.

''Goodnight Kin,'' Kisa said as she watched the older Sasakawa child climb back up the staircase. When he was out of sight Kisa spoke again. ''What happened Takeda?''

''You got attacked so I beat the hell out of the guys who did it.'' The boxer flopped down beside his friend on the couch.

''Thank you,'' Kisa replied after a moment as she leaned over and rested her head on Takeda's shoulder.

''What's this?'' he chuckled. ''No lecture?''

''Those bastards deserved it.''

''They really did. But what about you saying fighting is unnecessary?''

Kisa rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders, sighing in defeat. ''I guess you were right. Sometimes it is necessary. But that doesn't mean I like it.''

''That's a start.''

''By the way, did you happen to rescue my wallet?''

Takeda nodded. ''I did. Kintaro took it from me after he took you to your room.''

Kisa sat back upright on the couch, causing the couch to creak beneath her. ''What was the fight like?''

* * *

><p>''Takeda!''<p>

That's all he needed to hear before he started running in the direction of the girl shouting for help. Of course he knew it was Kisa, so he automatically knew which way she took to go home. After a minute or so of running, Takeda spotted three figures in the darkness up ahead of him.

One man was standing in the middle of the street, going through something, and another man was standing with a foot on the back of a small feminine figure who lie curled in a crumpled heap on the sidewalk.

Takeda kept running, his loud, angry footsteps catching the attention of the robbers. They turned around simultaneously just as the young fighter reached them.

''Let her go,'' he growled, an inch away from one of the attacker's faces.

''Or what, punk?'' the thug asked taking a swing at the younger man. Takeda easily dodged it and punched the man in the gut, causing him to fall backwards, narrowly missing the spot on the ground where Kisa lie unconscious.

''Get the hell out of here,'' he spat at the now delirious man who was sprawled out on the concrete.

The guy in the street dropped the small item he was holding and ran towards Takeda, ready to attack. Takeda simply extended his arm at just the right moment and the idiotic man ran square into his fist. The thug fell back onto the street, knocked out cold. Takeda kicked him swiftly in the ribs, just for good measure just before crouching down to check on Kisa.

* * *

><p>''And that's it. Just a couple of morons,'' Takeda finished his story and slouched deeper into the couch. Kisa let out a yawn and gently fell back over onto her friend's shoulder. It was well after three in the morning and both of the teens were exhausted.<p>

''Thank you, Takeda the Puncher.''

He smirked and placed a friendly arm over Kisa's shoulders.

''I think...I'll sleep...right here. You're so warm...'' And at that Kisa fell asleep.

Takeda held back laughter at the girl's comical form. Her hair was mussed, and her mouth was slightly open, allowing the faintest snores to escape her lips. She looked silly, but at the same time she looked...pretty? Takeda raised an eyebrow at his thoughts and shook his head gently.

His thoughts then drifted to how the two of them had met and he smiled fondly at the memory. They had met through their mutual friend, Miu, well over a year prior and had quickly become close, despite their different views on _certain_ subjects.

The boxer then yawned and slipped out of his shoes before propping his feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch. It wasn't the first time he had stayed overnight in the Sasakawa household, but it was the first time Kisa had joined him in the living room.

He sunk deeper into the couch and carefully adjusted Kisa's head to where she could sleep more comfortably on his chest. His eyelids were growing heavier by the second and he rested his head on Kisa's hair. He fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately the two teenagers weren't woken up as peacefully as they had fallen asleep.<p>

''What the hell are you doing to my sister, you bastard?''

Kisa and Takeda were jolted awake by Kintaro's screaming. Kintaro recieved a shout back from his sister as she sat up on the couch.

''Shut up Kin! I just fell asleep!''

''I should probably go,'' Takeda mumbled, sitting up and putting on his shoes.

''No Takeda, you stay.''

''Kisa, I need a shower and clean clothes. I should just go home.''

Kisa, highly aggravated by being woken up so suddenly, narrowed her eyes at both of the males in the house. ''You can take a shower here and borrow some of my brother's clothes.''

Kintaro opened his mouth to protest, but his little sister shot him a death glare. So instead of arguing with someone half his size, Kintaro just left the room, muttering to himself. Kisa turned her attention to Takeda who sat silently beside her.

''Hope you don't have plans today,'' her face became sweet, a smile playing at her lips. ''Let's go do something.''

''Even if I did have plans, you would change them anyway,'' Takeda responded, laughing slightly. ''What did you have in mind?''

''I want to go visit Miu.''


End file.
